Hotline
by a.paradigm
Summary: just one phone call from him and Anna's knees are practically shaking. what exactly has Yoh said to get his wife all "hot n' bothered"? (oh, and for the record, i wrote this waaaay before the Drake song)


a/n: **i don't own Shaman King...obviously.**

* * *

_-Hotline-_

She was getting tired of just having a land line for making phone calls. As much as she tried to ween away from modern technology, she was beginning to understand how inconvenient it was becoming for everyone else to have one except her and her family.

She was thinking this as she heard the phone ring while she was hanging clothes out in the backyard. It was faint being that their only phone in the house was meticulously placed on a corner table next to the front door of Funbari, but since she had the the doors and windows open to let in the springtime air, it was audible enough to get her attention.

She stopped in the middle of folding a sheet onto the clothes line and called back into the open window above her on the second floor.

"_Hana_, could you get the phone?"

She received no answer.

She sighed.

_Must be taking a nap or something..._

And for the most part, she could let it slide. It was a particularly nice day, one in which even she could let up on her relentless training of her namesake to enjoy it in any way he seemed fit. The cool breeze and clear sky that reiterated that winter had just ended and the cherry blossoms that wisped about in the air were constant reminders that days like _this_ were days she wanted forever.  
Clean, unbroken days where nature and humanity seemed to work cohesively in harmonious bliss. They were days that she and Yoh strived for in their travels and endeavors.

Speaking of which, that call might be him. He had gone out shopping in downtown Shibuya, but it had been a while since he had left. Maybe he was calling to name his reason. With that thought in mind, she made her way back inside through the living room and down the hallway into the foyer to take the phone call. She put it to her ear and immediately overheard subtle sounds of traffic and pedestrians in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna."

Yoh, of course.

"Are you calling from a payphone?"

"Yeah, I was waiting on the train, but I wanted to check in. Sorry I've been taking so long. Train's been delayed. I'll be here a little longer than expected."

"It's fine. Do you know how long it'll be before you get home?"

"I should be back within the hour. Can't wait to get home though."

She leaned against the wall, twirling the phone cord around on her finger, "You had something you needed to do?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to make love to you since before I left."

She paused. For a long moment.

Wait. Did...she just hear him correctly?

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you heard me, Anna. It's just me and you talking right now. I said it loud and clear. When I get home, I want to make. Love. To. You."

She spun her head around back towards the hallway making sure someone like Hana or Amidamaru hadn't suddenly walked up behind her to ask her what she was doing or worse. Overheard what was transpiring. Then she brought her full on attention back to Yoh grabbing the phone with both hands in a hushed tone almost crouching away from unaware passerbys, but stifled herself from being too overzealous. She wanted to make sure the spirit of a pervert hadn't possessed him or something...

She cleared her throat, "Yoh..."

His voice was equally low as if copying her sudden disposition, "Yes?"

"...Are...are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_You know why you bastard._

"You want to explain to me why you decided to call me and tell me _that? _Doesn't that seem a little inappropriate considering where you are? It's a tram station in downtown Tokyo. What if someone overheard you?"

She heard him chuckle. Wait, chuckle? Was he seriously laughing?! What in the fiery pits of Hell was so funny?!

"I'm in a phone booth, Anna. I doubt anyone is going to just overhear me. Besides, even if they do, it doesn't change the outcome. Either way, I'm coming home to you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything overly-important before I got there."

His voice descended into a velvety tone, tickling her ear, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

She instinctively frowned, bewildered that he had the gall. The brass. _The nerve._ To talk about such lewd things over a damn public phone line no less with her. What did he take her for? What the actual hell was going on here?!

Stop.

_Stop it._

She was not about to get flustered.

"Um...listen, Yoh. I'm not entirely sure what has gotten into you, why you decided that today was a good day to test your luck with me and my patience, but this is neither the time nor the place. I don't want to talk about this right now, _especially _over the phone."

"Really?"

_"Yes, really."_

"You sure, because-"

_"YOH...!"_

"You can always hang up if you'd like, Anna. Whether you do or not, it's still inevitable."

_Hang up..._

She stared at the phone in her hand inches away from her face dumbfounded.

Of course. Why hadn't she done that in the first place when he first started his rather peculiar antics? Arguing about something so ridiculous with him wasn't like her. Not like her at all. For the most part, she would just remove the problem and that would be the end of it. That's how a problem is solved. She chastised herself for getting caught up in his pace for as long as she did regardless of how long or short this conversation had gone. What? Was he so aroused to the point where he couldn't wait until he got home, so he had to call her and let her know how anxious he was to have sex with her?

...

...

..

.

This was odd.

He had never done something like this before, so initially, she didn't know how to take it. The act and the conversation was usually one and the same for the shaman couple, something they only discussed in private. But to have him talk to her as if she were prey awaiting an impending fate, like she didn't even have a say in the matter. Once he arrived home, it was just going to be sex, and from the sounds of it, unrelenting sex that would most likely last the majority of the afternoon..

She suddenly bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit irritable.

Her breathing become shallow.

_What has gotten into you, Yoh?_

"You still there Anna?"

She stood upright again realizing she had lost herself in thought. Strange. Why hadn't she hung up like she initially planned? Did she just up and forget to do so?

No, that wasn't it. As odd and uncomfortable as she felt in the beginning, she found herself unable to pry the phone from her ear. She took yet another cautious look behind her to make sure she hadn't disturbed the other residents. Then, so far against her better judgement that it couldn't possibly be measured with any modern day tool or equation...

"...Yes."

Blind curiosity had made her desire enough to see where this conversation was going, if there even was a direction to begin with.

_What has gotten into you, Anna?_

"I'm sorry Anna, but then again, I'm not sorry."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "...What do you mean?"

"I've just been thinking about you since I got up this morning. When I went downstairs for breakfast, you were already making it, kinda lost in your own agenda, pacing around doing meticulous things. I love that busy-body part of you."

She knew this was going far beyond normal boundaries the two of them had unknowingly set, treading into unfamiliar territory. What exactly was he insinuating here, and why now of all times? What _was_ this, a test? A game? It was so odd and out of place, completely throwing her off guard, but nevertheless, he continued to pour on the sensual comments.

And she continued to listen.

"You had my meal already prepared and after we ate, you, Hana and I, you continued on doing your thing. I didn't really say anything. I was just lost, watching you walk around. I love the way you walk, you know. Your hips are nice and curvaceous and your walk is hypnotic. Makes me want to walk up behind you and just squeeze your ass..."

She clenched the phone.

She knew this.

Of course she knew this.

They were married and with a kid, a teenager no less, so she was accustomed to her husband to a degree.

Yoh would have the tendency of gazing at her from the other end of a room while he thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes she would catch him in the act and he would playfully turn away, and other times, he wouldn't turn away, and more often than not, she wouldn't look away either.

And that usually led to things like sex. And copious amounts of it.

He knew that she liked the way he looked at her too. It was magnetic, drawing her towards him. It made her stomach twist in knots and to make matters worse, he would lock eyes with her in _that_ way in the most inopportune moments. Amongst company, the store, while sitting next to him on the train, even while training for God sakes.

But this was different, inopportune and very different. Normally, their love drew from silent words, something they had developed from years and years of being together, but for him to not be there in her presence, but still hear his voice and he say the things he was saying.

It was a bit...surreal.

She felt like she was doing something wrong. Something naughty. Something dangerous. If she was caught in the act, she would naturally have to kill whoever dared to intrude. But even with the almost certain reality of someone walking in on their conversation, she couldn't seem to muster up the strength to hang up the phone.

"...I...I'm not doing anything special, yet you're watching me, you say?"

She could have sworn she heard him smile, if that ever were a thing one could hear.

"I couldn't help myself. You were wearing a tank top and shorts. I love those long legs of yours. You know those blue shorts you bought when we went to the beach together? You know I like those on you, right?"

That's right, he did, didn't he? He had said once before when she decided to slip them on soon after that trip when they were watching television. He actually decided to run his fingers along the hem of her shorts when she sat down next to him one night letting her know he approved of the look.

"Your ass is so nice and round and it kinda shakes when you walk. Of course I'd want to grab it. Oh, and your lips are so full and inviting. I wish I could kiss them right now. God, I can't wait till I get home."

She leaned against the wall again, bracing it for balance noticing her ability to stand up correctly was slowly depleting at an agonizingly evident rate.

When spoken of, she then licked her lips due to their increased sensitivity, "You want to kiss me, huh?"

"Yeah, I want to kiss you. I want to kiss all over you. I want to pin you to the wall and cover you in kisses."

She paused silently fantasizing what it would actually feel like if he indeed kissed every inch of her"...You know, Yoh."

_Oh my God._

"Yes, Anna?"

_Oh my God...!_

"I, um...I do...like it...when you...take charge sometimes."

_Oh my God. What am I doing?_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"When I took you by the wrists and bent you over the table that one time, you like that?"

She quivered, the recollection replaying in her mind. She had been making her way towards the living room and was about to enjoy a book she had begun to fancy when seemingly out of nowhere, Yoh had come up from behind her and grappled her by the wrists and draped her over their kitchen table hiking up her skirt and practically ripping off her underwear. It was without rhyme or reason and at the time, she didn't protest either.

It just...

...felt so damn _good_.

She had actually surprised herself by not tearing away from him instinctively.

Maybe she really _did_ like him taking charge, probably more than she was willing to admit.

"Or sex in the shower, when I snuck in?"

The edges of her lips curled, "...Yeah. I like that." Hell yeah she liked it. She had begun to realize her fondest sexual moments were when she didn't see it coming. The two of them had just finished up training and she said in passing that she was going to take a shower. Not five minutes after she stepped under the water, Yoh joined her to her honest to God surprise. He slowly backed into the corner and there they made love.

Again, for not real explained reason.

But she liked it.

A lot.

"Or when I came back from Izumo a while ago..."

"You made me forget I had dinner on the stove."

"You forgive me?"

She smirked, "I forgive you."

"You know I can't keep my hands off you, Anna. You're so damn sexy. Your figure, your smile, your long hair...do you have it up in a ponytail now?"

"Yeah, I always put it up when I do chores."

There was a slight pause before he said anything, "I was just thinking about how much I love pulling on it when we have sex. You seem to enjoy it too."

Her eyes widened as the statement brought on a waterfall of even more stimulating memories that made her imagination run wild and her senses heightened as her entire body reacted. Her free hand strayed to her breasts and she slowly began rubbing her nipples till they were rigid, quite apparent through her white tank top. And she could feel it as she locked her legs in place to keep from practically falling over; she was growing needy, and she couldn't help the urge. Her mind continued recalling similar instances in which Yoh and she had sex...rough, slow, vigorous, sensual, sweaty sex. It was disorienting and it was making her a tad light headed. Her voice was shaky and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

This wasn't fair.

He was cheating.

He wasn't even in the same room and he was making her feel this way.

It was like his impression had been left in the wake of her entire body as she remembered his touch in every provocative and vivid detail.

_His hands was here..._

_...and his lips were here._

_His tongue..._

_...and his fingers touched me here._

_Oh my God..._

"Yoh, I-"

"Do you want me, Anna? Because I know I want _you_."

She hesitated for a moment, her skin crawling with anticipation, her very being soaking in the sexual tension.

"...Yes. I_ want_ you."

He let out a low hum only she could hear through the telephone line, "I wanna _fuck_ you so bad Anna."

_**"MOOOOOOOoooOOOooooM!"**_

_Oh God, that's Hana!_

The harshness of reality came back instantly.

She panicked, almost screaming into the phone, "...I...I want you to come home _soon_!"

She slammed the phone onto the receiver with both hands, silently panting and heaving from her shoulders, doing her best to calm her nerves. Completely drained of energy, she slid against the wall and her head tilted to one side.

_What the hell just happened?_

She had little time to think about it when she soon saw Hana come down the hallway and he stopped in front of her, confusion sprouting on his face, blond bangs covering most of it. It was apparent, even to her son that she wasn't really acting her usual self.

"Yes?" she breathed out heavily still trying to compose herself.

"Mom are...are you ok?"

She slowly nodded.

That was apparently all the confirmation he needed to be assured, "...because I'm hungry."

She found the statement ironic and she smiled softly, "Me too actually."

* * *

a/n: _**did you get it? she said was hungry, but not like, for food, but for...you know. you got it? yeah? no? ...ok. i'm sorry.**_

**_the idea came from a person's comment from another short i wrote begging the question, what if Yoh was a tad more sadistic in the relationship? well, this is kinda my take on it. i think he would taunt Anna, especially sexually because in almost all other aspects of the couple's relationship, Anna reigns supreme. ALMOST. not all. just thought i would use that idea and write something along those those lines. anyway, hope you enjoyed._**

**_oh yeah, and do you remember that little bit about him coming home from a trip to Izumo and Anna saying something about forgetting dinner? yeah, i have another story about that whole incident. it's called 'Just a Touch'. if you wanna see them get their sexy on, go take a look. i'd appreciate it. _**

**_thanks again._**


End file.
